


Double-Edged Meaning

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Battleship Cloud [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Cloud's always been defensive about that spot. Five times someone noticed but only one time did someone care to ask why.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Kunsel & Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Series: Battleship Cloud [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663960
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	Double-Edged Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_ask_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/gifts).



> Okay, this is officially Red's fault and I'm so happy they sparked the idea Xp
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Cloud's always been defensive about that spot. 

He's totally ambidextrous, but still Cloud favors his left as though it leads directly to his heart. It does but that's not really Zack's point. 

"Hey Spikey? What's so important about that left leg of yours?" Zack prods after a weighted workout with Cloud. 

Weighted or not, Cloud is wicked fast and Zack has the practice bruises to prove it. 

Cloud shuffles, ducks his nose into his scarf and then mutters quietly, "... It's where I want my tattoo to be before I get into SOLDIER."

"Oh. Well, shit Spike, why didn't you say so? We'll go get one together!" 

"Yours will heal though," Cloud pauses, shuffles some more and continues, "and they're expensive." 

"Uh, Cloud. I'm a First. We get paid out the _ass_ because so few of us are left. I can afford a tattoo or two, if you know what I mean." Zack counters. "Your birthday's coming up, right? The 11th?" 

"The 19th." Cloud corrects absently. 

"Huh?" 

"ShinRa mixed up my records and by the time I saw the error, well, not worth it, you know?" Oh boy, did Zack know about paperwork and ShinRa's upstanding record of screwing up everything. 

"Cloud, buddy, it is kinda important. What if you get a fan club and they send a gift on the wrong date?!" Zack counters.

Cloud practically warks, much like his Chocobo cousins, but that's what Zack counting on. "Fan club? Zack, you must be Mako-drunk if you think-" 

"You'll be the cutest SOLDIER ever man, I'm pretty sure you'd have fan _clubs_. More than Seph." 

" _Zaaaaaaaack_ ," 

He dodges just in time, barely out of reach of an absolutely furious Cloud. 

The date does get annotated in Cloud's file, courtesy of one Zack Fair that says: 

'Can't have my best buddy not receive the adoration he deserves.'

* * *

Cloud's nervous, going into Wall Market but Zack's totally relaxed. The place caters to everyone but he's beelining-ha!-to the tattoo parlor above and to the left of the Honeybee Inn. 

"It's not so scary in the daylight, okay?" 

"Uh-huh, sure." 

"Would I take you somewhere unsanitary?" Cloud raises an eyebrow and Zack sighs as he corrects, "Would I take you somewhere unsanitary for something that needs to be clean?" 

"... No?" 

"Ah, Spikey, you gotta have some faith in me! Place is clean as a whistle. Kunsel scoped it out himself." Cloud relaxes at that because Kunsel's thoroughness is rumored at damn near Gods-tier. "Now, what's the tat?" 

Cloud mumbles into his scarf. 

"Cloud, buddy, a little bit louder." 

"... A Buster with those lilies you always bring me." 

"Awww that's adorable! C'mon, let's go get it together~" 

"But..." 

"My treat for your not-a-birthday date! You live only once, my dude." Zack pointed out. "Would you rather not have a sick tat to share with the kiddos?" 

"You think I'll get that old?!" 

"Yeeeup!" 

"Okay, okay,"

* * *

Cloud and Zack looked in the mirror, uniform pants pull down just enough to see the excellent work. 

"Hey, that's... kinda badass. Spikey, you've got a good noodle floating around in there." Zack chirruped, gently tapping Cloud's forehead. 

"Whatever." 

"You're gonna make an incredible SOLDIER, I can feel it in my leg! Cloud?" 

"Not interested," Cloud deadpans but the smile in his eyes makes Zack laugh.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Cloud's always been defensive about that spot. He's not sure why, at first, but when he takes off his pants for a shower after a long day of monster hunting with Tifa, he gets it. 

It's the Buster but not _his Buster_ and it's beautiful. The golden scrollwork on the blade feels familiar, as do the words, "Embrace your dreams," written out in a font Cloud also thinks is familiar. The lilies that curl around it are whimsical but set the sword foremost along with the banner. 

He can't place either of them, not really, but when he goes to reach for his Cura to rid himself of the tattoo, an ache in his chest suggests that its _important_ that it stays. 

So Cloud puts down the Materia, scrubs at his face and takes his shower, careful about the sword tattooed along his left leg. 

Somehow, someway, there used to be another on the right.

* * *

When he can't sleep, Cloud traces the sword with his fingertips, racking his brain for a time when a SOLDIER has had a tattoo. 

There is only one and the SOLDIER had mentioned that it was before he was enhanced but due to the state of perpetual healing they found themselves in, it would be as fresh as the day it had healed properly. 

Cloud stops mid-trace and wonders who on this good green Planet could convince him to get something like this—so godsdamned _intricate_ —as his first (he'd checked in the shower to make sure) and only tattoo.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Cloud's always been defensive about that spot. 

He always favored his left side when they were kids but this seems a bit... extreme. 

Cloud kills anything that goes for his left, no matter what it is, even if in other circumstances anyone would have trouble with it. 

The drake they're fighting makes a dive bomb for it and Cloud snarls, eyes glowing a bit brighter as he dodges the move and slams the newly acquired sword (where does he keep getting them?) into its gut, the monster croaking and fading into the Lifestream quickly. 

She spots something, when Cloud sheathes his sword to look at his pants. The drake had caught the edge of his hip, ripping the pants open and displaying a—Was that a tattoo?! 

Cloud immediately slaps a hand over the flapping fabric and scowls at her. 

"Can you not gawk at my thigh? And find a needle and thread?"

* * *

It's much, much later before Tifa sees another strip of stitches, these much neater than Cloud's own hand and wonders if Aerith had seen it too.

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Cloud's always been defensive about that spot. 

Ever since Aerith met him, met being the... polite word for it, he's been favoring the left. 

He also picks at the clumsy stitching when he thinks no one is looking, frowning at the piss-poor patch job done to the SOLDIER material. 

So, she offers to fix it. 

"I can fix that, if you'd like?" 

"What is it with people and my pants?" 

"It's just that you look unhappy with the stitching." 

"... Oh. Didn't have much time to fix it, was out hunting with Tifa." 

"Well, if you peel 'em off, I can mend them up right?" 

"You're... serious. In your Mother's house?" Cloud scoffs and normally, rightfully so, but Aerith just wants to help. 

"You can hand them through the door if you like?" 

"Fine. Whatever. I'm adding this to your tab, I hope you know that." Cloud counters, almost closing the door and mechanically stripping out of his pants. 

Aerith catches a glimpse of a very familiar sword when Cloud growls, shoves his pants through the gap and snaps the door shut with an offended huff. 

"How exactly does a SOLDIER get a tattoo?" 

"... Ex-SOLDIER. And... You have to be non-enhanced for it to stay like this after enhancement." Cloud mumbled through the door, having slumped down against the other side as Aerith snips the threads. He pauses, sighs and says quietly, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Hey, did I see-?" She flips the pants inside out and wonders briefly what could have caused a tear that didn't leave Cloud with a single scratch. 

"No." 

"Are you sureee?" Aerith teases, her needle flying as she works carefully to make sure that the fabric stays shut without bunching weird. 

"... Your flowers, huh? Maybe." 

"I'll take that as a win," she hums. 

"Whatever."

* * *

Cloud's even more defensive in the dress, despite no one coming close for fear of getting kicked. 

His face isn't inviting and the one time someone reaches out for him, he kicks like the Chocobo he claims to not be related to; the... gentleman goes flying and the crowd jeers as the man wheezes, "Wooooweee! Corneo's got himself a Feisty One! Bet that—Yeeek!" 

Aerith whirls and her heel comes awfully close to the man's balls. 

"Talk about it and you're going to regret it." She says, her smile just shy of eviscerating. "You're drunk and imagining things." 

"Dr-Drunk and _imagining things_ , yes ma'am!"

* * *

**V.**

* * *

Kunsel frowns at the sight of the ex-SOLDIER being treated so roughly. 

In all of the surveillance, Strife has been defensive of his left side, particularly if anything aims for his left thigh. 

Kunsel has a niggling feeling that this guy might know what happened to Zack. Something about matching tats years ago with his bestest lil bud in the Infantry, even if Zack had been forced to go back and get it done again every three months until he'd vanished.

He sneaks into the observation room and then blinks. Strife was point-blank refusing to be touched there. At all. By anyone. He makes such a ruckus that they call Kunsel himself in to restrain him. 

Strife—claiming to be a First Class (field promoted)—was as strong as one and kicked like a Mako-drunk Chocobo. He's sent at least three Third Classes across the room, even without the Buster that looked oh so familiar. 

"What is it you want him to do? Exactly?" Kunsel asked as Strife launched yet another Security Officer. 

"Strip and submit to testing." 

"Lemme ask," he turns to Strife and asks, "Hey, is it the stripping or the testing?" 

"... Both. I don't like to strip for fucking strangers and I damn well don't need anymore testing. I was a First." 

"He says no." Kunsel relays, following it up with, "Why not the strip bit?" 

"I have something personal on my leg." 

"Ah. Gotcha. Now, I can't do much, but, can you show it to me so I can say it's just scarring and that you're as vain as most SOLDIERs are?" 

"... That mean I don't have to strip?" 

"It might." 

"Fine. But all of them have to go and the cameras too."

* * *

It's Spikey. 

Zack's Infantry friend. 

Kunsel almost can't believe that the little bastard survived something that might've killed Zack. 

The leg confirms it, however, better than his records ever would. 

One beautiful, incredibly intricate tattoo of General Hewley's Buster, surrounded by lilies and a phrase Kunsel hasn't heard in a long time. 

"Do you know what this means?" 

"No, but..." the blond brows furrow, "its important." 

"Yeah, I can see why you don't wanna strip. I'll tell 'em it's a nasty scar, so ugly that even they're gonna flinch." 

"From a Nibel Dragon," Strife says with a wry twist of his lips. Kunsel can see where Zack had meant 'Fan _clubs_ , Kunsel, because he's cute right now but when he actually grows? He's literally gonna have to beat people off with a Buster.' 

"Nibel Dragon it is, Strife," Kunsel gives him a wink for the road. 

Strife clears his throat, pulling his pants up and back together in under ten seconds and scowls for all he's worth, which, given who he is, is a Hel of a lot.

* * *

**+I.**

* * *

Cloud's always been defensive about that spot. 

So when Reno, of all people, helps him cover the slash from Bahamut SIN with his side cape, Cloud looks at him differently. 

He calls after he's recovered and in new clothes, leaning on the bar with the landline between his fingers. 

""What's up, yo? This is Reno."" 

"Did you tell anyone?" Cloud inquires sharply. 

""I have no idea, Mr. Ex-SOLDIER, what you're talking about."" 

"Reno." 

""Oh, that thing. The Bahamut SIN thing. Nope."" Reno pops the 'p' over the phone, making Cloud lift his teeth in a faint snarl. 

"... Why not?" 

""'Cause it's fucking rude, yo. Turks may be all about personal shit and doing the dirty work but that don't count. Not by a long shot; besides, I wasn't on duty."" Reno fires back and not for the first time does Cloud supress the urge to kick or kiss him. ""What's in it for me?""

"You're not even going to ask?" He shuffles positions to get more comfortable on the bar. 

"Ain't my business... Unless, **Cloud** , you wanna make it my business?"" The purr is so fake that Cloud huffs out a laugh. ""Hey, I'm trying to be _seductive_ here.""

"Uh-huh, sure you are," Cloud snipes back, "but, it might be working." 

""Really?!""

"Not intersted." 

""Tease."" 

"... Maybe. I'd say ShinRa owes me dinner, having saved the world again." Cloud offers, hoping that Reno will get the hint. 

""Boss won't-Oh. _Oh you sneaky little_ -"" 

"Your boss might not but I figured you might," Cloud interrupts smoothly. "say somewhere around seven? And don't suggest the bar either." 

""I gotta get back to you on that—" 

""Reno will pick you up in an hour. Don't break his heart or I will break your neck. We clear?"" Rude murmurs into the line. 

"Gotta catch my neck first but yeah, I hear you loud and clear Rude. You hurt Tifa and they won't find your body, got me?" Cloud responds, elbows planted backwards on the counter, phone cradled against the side of his face. 

""Loud and clear, ex-SOLDIER."" 

Cloud scoffs when the line goes to dialtone but hums as he picks out which sword will go where in the harness.

* * *

Reno takes him to one of the few restaurants left, one of the taller buildings in what used to be Sector 4. 

"What is this, yo? Could swear I'd heard you flirting but AVALANCHE don't flirt with Turks-"

"Are we on duty?" Cloud countered with a faint smile. 

"No. No I am not. Are you?" 

"Nope. It was what you think it was, _Reno_." Cloud insinuates, leaning across the tiny table to offer his gloved hand. "If you accept it, that is." 

"Is it cause I saw...?" 

"A little but it's more, you've never asked about it. Must've driven you crazy." 

"I may be a Turk but-" 

"That would be why I might be flirting with you. You push only when necessary, even in personal matters. I'll give you plenty of time to ask about it while you treat me to dinner on ShinRa's dime." Cloud hums. 

"Best bet that I'm grabbing that booty with _both hands_." 

"If you can catch it," he teases, the memory of another bright soul doing exactly that. 

He has it good standing that Reno just might be worthy, having embraced his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
